De verdade
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: Lily estava tentando terminar seu relatório, mas alguém a atormentava, atormentava mesmo... De verdade... [OneShot]


**Lily estava tentando terminar seu relatório, mas alguém a atormentava, atormentava mesmo... De verdade... **

* * *

_De Verdade..._

_Por Natalia Lima_

* * *

**One Shot – De Verdade...**

É impossível me concentrar deste jeito impossível... Estou tentando me concentrar ao Maximo para terminar essa _merda_ de relatório e _ele_ simplesmente não para de me olhar.

Ok, Potter, _conseguiu_ me irritar, o que você peste dos infernos quer **comigo**?

James Potter apenas sorriu levemente passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros arrepiados. Pude ver seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilharem por trás dos óculos... 'Filho da mãe quem mandou ser _terrivelmente_ bonito'.

- Vai fica sorrindo ai, ou vai dizer o que quer?

_- Acho_ que você não gostaria de saber, Lily.

Bufei de raiva, 'Lily se acalma', lembre-se este é o Potter o mínimo que ele esta pensando agora é em alguma cena altamente pornográfica envolvendo você e mais cinco mulheres...

- Pervertido... – Falei irritada e ele gargalhou daquele mesmo jeito escandaloso mostrando seus belos, brancos e alinhados dentes, e eu olhando a cena com a pior cara que existe...

- Lily... – Ofegou – Não é nada disso que você esta pensando...

Bom agora foi a minha vez de rir.

- Lily querida... Que mente mais poluída...

- Potter, por favor, me mira mais me erra ta? Vai catar coquinho no asfalto, vai assombrar macaco, vai peidar na água pra ver se sai borbolha, vai caçar diabretes na Cornoalha, vai comer quadradinhos de chocolate com Hagrid, Vai podar a barba de Dumbledore, Vá alimentar explosivins, mas pelo amor de Merlin, deixa eu terminar meu relatório.

E ele riu mais ainda... Ok, eu exagerei um pouco, mas também, meu relatório esta atrasado há dias, ah, e adivinha por causa de quem?

- Lily, eu ajudo você... – Disse ele ainda sorrindo.

- Não precisa... – Insisti. – Olha apenas diga o que quer, por favor...

- Um Beijo.

'Ah, Lily Evans não é hora para corar, por favor…'

- Potter! – Gritei incrédula. – Tira sua vassourinha da chuva meu bem...

- Ok, mas também não saio daqui... Como você mesma sempre diz, Aqui é _um lugar publico e meu olho não tem cerca_... – Disse ele se assentando confortavelmente na poltrona e retirando do bolso um Lápis de açúcar para em seguida mete-lo na boca e começar a chupa-lo e ainda de quebra dando um sorrisinho _a Lá_ James Potter...

- James... – Suspirei resignada, ele arregalou os olhos, claro eu o chamei de _James_. – Por Merlim me deixe em paz!

- Só quando você me deixar... – Falou ele anormalmente sério.

- Certo, eu beijo você e assim me deixa em paz é mesmo?

James Potter me encarou pensativo.

- Se for a sua vontade...

Suspirei... Bom, um beijo só, isso não vai matar, e também não seria uma dificuldade tremenda não é mesmo? Já que isso vem acontecendo freqüentemente... E quem sabe depois eu poderia viver em paz, ou pelo ou menos terminar meu relatório em paz...

- Ok! – Eu disse e já vendo o sorriso se formando em seu rosto completei. – Só UM beijo, Potter, UM, e bem curto.

- Voltei a ser Potter? – Perguntou ele fazendo bico. – Você só me chama de James com algum interesse.

- Idem. – Respondi rude.

- Eu não tenho interesses...

- Imagina, é minha pobre vó mortinha que tem...

James, digo Potter suspirou e olhou para mim. Ótimo esses é um dos momentos que mais odeio, quando ele me olha sem _ser_ ele, quero dizer, ele me olha sério, ou talvez sincero, ou talvez "não-maroto", ah sei lá, e é nessas horas que se passam minutos, e é nessas horas que eu tenho medo de mim mesma, porque eu não sei... Aquele olhar... Me tira do sério, quer dizer o olhar não, ele inteiro me tira do sério...

- Bom... Então... – Eu disse já um pouco impaciente, e completamente sem-graça.

- Posso? – Insistiu ele.

Afirmei com a cabeça e abaixei os olhos para o pergaminho, Muito bem Lily Evans, você vai deixar o besta do Potter te beijar... DE NOVO! Ok, eu não contei não é mesmo, mas esse é meu modo de mante-lo um tempo afastado, acho que devia ter dito, e bom, eu acho que adotei isso como um hobby, eu disse hobby? Que hobby o que, é só... Rotina, ele vem me seduz, me da um simples beijo, some por algumas horas e volta... E assim vamos vivendo... Num grande circulo vicioso...

Senti, ele se levantar, eu estava sem-graça de mais par olha-lo, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- Vai continuar assentada?

Afirmei com a cabeça.

- Não vai me olhar nos olhos?

Afirmei com a cabeça novamente.

- Lily. – Ele disse segurando meu queixo. – Olha pra mim. Você nunca me olha quando isso acontece.

- Claro que não. – Respondi incrédula, olhando para o lado mesmo com o rosto direcionado ele. – Faço isso por livre espontânea pressão...

Pude ouvi-lo dar uma pequena risadinha.

- Livre espontânea pressão né? Me engana que eu gosto...

- Cale a boca.

Ele riu de novo.

- Lily, você a garota mais cabeça dura que eu já conheci em toda minha vida...

- Nossa que honra. – Retruquei. – Entre TANTAS, eu sou a mais cabeça dura, estou lisonjeada, Potter. – Falei ainda sem olha-lo.

Ele suspirou.

- Olha pra mim...

- Não...

- Lily, Olha...

- Não...

- Olha pra mim. – Insistiu ele parecendo irritado.

- Não. – Respondi também irritada.

- Lily se você não olhar... eu vou, e-eu vou, e...

- Vai o que? – Falei com ferocidade. – Vai o q- Não terminei a frase, quando me dei conta eu estava o encarando, e bom, eu perdi a fala. Era por isso que eu não queria olhar, merda, merda, merda, mil vezes merda, não me olha desse jeito James, por favor... Ele sorriu da maneira mais doce e linda que eu podia imaginar... E a besta aqui abobalhada corresponde.

- Não foi tão difícil foi? – Perguntou ele com a voz suave passando a mão nas minhas bochechas que acabavam por tomar a cor Vermelho-Tomatão. Neguei com a cabeça... Isso Lily mais um pouco você diz "Eu te amo!".

E chega a hora crucial, quando ele me beija, e vale lembrar nunca nos beijamos, bom digamos, _de verdade_, são apenas lábios, nada de língua essas coisas, só um beijinho pra mante-lo afastado, o que já estava deixando aflita, porque, eu queria, queria muito experimentar... _De verdade_...

Eu gosto muito de você Lil. _De verdade..._ – Disse ele antes de sorrir e se aproximar lentamente do meu rosto... Fechei os olhos enquanto ele roçava os seus lábios nos meus, _e como eu gostava disso_, ele pressionou nossos lábios e eu pude sentir o gostinho doce do lápis de açúcar se passando para meus lábios... Quando isso acontecia antes, terminaria por ai... mas desta vez a emoção falou mais alto, e eu deixei, entreabri a boca e senti James assustar com tal ato da minha parte, mas não durou mais dois segundos e ele já me beijava como nunca havia sido beijada antes, senti uma tontura agradável quando nossas línguas se tocaram... _Pela primeira vez_... James me abraçou fortemente pela cintura e eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, a partir dali perdi a noção, do tempo, do que estava fazendo, de quem eu era, de quem ele era, e de qualquer barulho ao redor de nós, aquele era nosso primeiro beijo _de verdade_ e era uma coisa que eu com certeza não queria esquecer... **Nunca**.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? _De verdade?_ Hehehe Bom, eu não sei, sou muito insegura com relação a isso, se minhas fics ficam boas ou não BAH! Gostaria que comentassem nem q fosse pra deixar um: "Oi" ou um "Ta péssimo" "Voce escreve muito mal" ou ate um "Ah, vai podar a barba de Dumbledore" Coitado que Merlim o abençoe onde quer que esteje!

Ein, sério! Deixem Reviews, eu preciso delas, é minha primeira fic publicada, e acreditem, eu tenhu um monte aqui pra publicar! Oneshot´s hehe;-D!

Abraço pra toooooooodos! E que a alma divina de Sirius Black vos acompanhe sempre!

_Ps: Lily Dragon, um especial pro c, que foi a primeira a ler! ;)_

Hehehe!

Natália


End file.
